I Want Your Sex
by Rizui-sama
Summary: This one is ugly. Another parody from the twisted mind of I. Quatre gets drunks and does a parody of the george Michael song. YAOI...sort of. I guess it's a little light but it's still there so go wake the kids! RR onegai! Warning: Not my best work, just


I Want Your Sex  
  
  
Duo: Hey, has anyone seen Quatre?  
  
Shh, you might jinx us.   
  
Heero: No seriously, where is he? We have a mission in the morning and—  
  
Quatre: *Stumbles down stair, obviously drunk* Hi guys...  
  
Quatre...are you drunk?  
  
Quatre: *Collapses on Trowa* Maybe...  
  
Yes, I think you are.  
  
Duo: Whoa, Q's drunk! Hey! *Grabs his shoulders* What ya wanna do?  
  
  
(Quatre smirks and pushes Duo on the couch and straddles him and Duo has a nosebleed. "I Want Your Sex" by George Michaels starts playing and Quatre starts singing)  
  
  
Quatre: There's things that you see  
  
And things that you know  
  
There are boys you can trust  
  
And then there is me!  
  
Duo: I'm not gettin ya man...  
  
Wufei: What's he doing?  
  
I have no idea but I think I'm gonna back up...  
  
Quatre: There's little things I hide  
  
And things that I show  
  
Sometimes I think I'm gonna get some  
  
But I don't and that's just the way it goes...  
  
Duo: ...I'm sensing subliminal messages here.  
  
His voice is pretty.  
  
Quatre: I swear I won't tease you  
  
Won't tell you no lies  
  
You may need a bible  
  
So look in my eyes  
  
Duo: Guys...  
  
Quatre: I've waited so long baby, now that we're friends  
  
I may have my patients but this is where it ends—  
  
Duo: What are you talking about?!  
  
Quatre: I WANT YOUR SEX! *Tries to kiss and feel Duo*  
  
Duo: *Springs off couch* I'm outta here!  
  
Quatre: *Follows him*  
  
(Short while later Duo is outside of a club panting hard)  
  
Duo: That...was...freaky—  
  
Quatre: I want you—  
  
Duo: What the—?!  
  
Quatre: I want your.....sex  
  
Duo: Damnit! *Runs again*  
  
Quatre: 8Runs back to Safe house*  
  
(SH)  
  
That was weird.  
  
Heero: Note to self: Quatre and alcohol don't mix.  
  
Quatre: *Busts through door* You're playing on my mind  
  
You're playing on my soul   
  
It's taken so much liquor  
  
So why don't you just let it go  
  
Heero: He's back.  
  
Trowa & Doc: We gathered that.  
  
Quatre: Why don't we just try?  
  
Oh, I'd really love to go  
  
Don't tell me your gonna regret it  
  
Then I tell you that I want you but you still say no! *Starts advancing on Heero*  
  
Quatre: *Suddenly grabs Trowa*  
  
Now's our time to run. *Grabs Wufei and sprints*  
  
Heero: HEY! *Follows*  
  
Quatre: I swear I won't tease you  
  
Won't tell you no lies  
  
You may need a bible  
  
So look in my eyes  
  
I've waited so long baby  
  
Trowa: It's getting cold! *Tries to escape*  
  
Quatre: I can't take much more girl  
  
I'm losing control  
  
I want your sex! *Dry humps Trowa*  
  
Trowa: YAHH!  
  
Quatre: Don't need your love!  
  
I want your.....SEX!  
  
(Meanwhile elsewhere)  
  
Duo: Where's Trowa?  
  
Heero: Every man for himself.  
  
Quatre Then you're in a bad spot! *Starts singing again* It's natrual  
  
It's chemical (Duo: Let's run)  
  
It's logical (Heero: No it's not)  
  
Habitual (I can't seem to move)  
  
It's sensual   
  
But most of all.....  
  
Sex is some thing that we're gonna do—  
  
Wufei: Like an orgy? *Heero, Duo, and Doc glare at him* What?  
  
Quatre: Sex is something for me and YOU! *Points to all of them except Doc*  
  
I'm saved!  
  
Quatre: Sex is natural—sex is good   
  
Not everybody does it, but we're going to!  
  
Duo: Oh man!  
  
Quatre: Sex is natural  
  
Heero: I'm told that's its fun...  
  
Quatre: *Jumps the boys* Sex is best when it's one on THREE!  
  
Wufei: ONE ON THREE!?  
  
Heh-heh, I like y'all but not that much. *Takes Polaroids*  
  
Quatre: I'm not yer father, I'm not yer brother, I'm not fighter, I am lover!  
  
Duo: *Tries to crawl away* AHH!  
  
*Records it* This is gonna sell.  
  
Quatre: C-c-c-c-come on!  
  
*To Doc* What's ye definition of dirty baby?   
  
I consider this pornography.  
  
Quatre: *To G-pilot* Don't you know this will hurt you and not me? Don't you think it's time you had sex with me!?  
  
Heero: *Tries to throw Quatre off him* INJUSTICE!  
  
Wufei: *Raises eyebrow*  
  
Quatre: *To Duo* What's your definition of dirty baby?  
  
I still consider this pornography—  
  
Wufei: This is INJUSTICE and his body is too heavy!  
  
Quatre: Don't y'all think it's time you had sex with me?!  
  
G-pilots: NO!   
  
Quatre: Sex with me!?  
  
G-pilots: NOO!  
  
Quatre: Sex with me! *Dust cloud fight ensues and 2 seconds later Qutre as the G-pilots tied of with leather*  
  
Quatre; yer having sex with me! C-c-c-c-come on!   
  
Oh boy, internet porno here we come. *Follows Quatre*  
  
(7 AM in the morning)  
Duo: *Groans* Was it all a...dream? *looks over to see Heero in an *ahem* unflattering position* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Heero: What? *Finds himself in a 69 position on Trowa* WAH!   
  
Trowa: *Wakes up and sees Heero* ...Kami  
  
Wufei: *Hears screaming but doesn't open his eyes* Where am I?!  
  
Heero: Still in Quatre.  
  
Wufei: *Opens his eyes* SHIT! *Runs*  
  
Quatre: *Wakes up* Mornin guys.  
  
Duo: I can't believe I was forced to have sex with Quatre! RAPE!  
  
Quatre: You sounded willing to me!   
  
Trowa: That was fun. Now I'm going to isolate myself in my room. *Walks away*  
  
Duo: *Curls into fetal position* Ohgodohgodohgod...   
  
Heero: Quatre, don't ever speak to me again.   
  
Quatre: Whatever Hee-chan. *Slaps Heero's butt*  
  
Heero: I'm leaving. *Grabs Duo*  
  
Quatre: *Falls back asleep*  
  
*Comes out of the closet* Man, wait till Vegeta and Goku see this. 


End file.
